Deadly By Nature
by TheGfunkplayer
Summary: Nick and Judy team up the most unlikely partner. He helps them take down someone that will change their lives. Read and find how they take him down. (Also new cover image will be out when I can make one)


**Hey everyone. Ok yes its** **been a few months since I have posted anything. Well long story short. School and family things got in the way. With that I also would like to say this is the new and refreshed version of the story I was writing. "First Human Cop" I am renaming the story of course. If you are wondering why I am remaking it. It's because the old story was more of a test. If you could tell I was getting more detail in my chapters, making them longer, and well general better. The last chapter I posted was in my opinion was the best I could get too. It was the most detailed I put in a chapter and how long it was fit well. So I decided to remaster so to say the story. Add more chapters and more detail to chapters. Warning this new story will most likely be different as how events happened or how they happened. So don't fully** **expect a full on exact story for story. Anyways here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and see ya next time**.

 **Chapter 1. Partnership**

The early mornings are always rough. It's still dark and chilly. Making any normal mammal want to stay curled up in bed. Snuggling their mates, pillows, or even their own tails. This however was not happening to Nick. Who was struggling to gain just a little more sleep to charge his batteries. Although having a rabbit as your partner can really hinder the charging cycle.

"Nick come on get up. We have only an hour to get to work." _Only an hour._ Nick thought as his best friend and partner Judy Hopps. Knocked on his front door in a fast rapid pace. Nick swearing every time she went to knock again. Her knocks sped up. Groaning to life. Nick made his way to his dresser as the bunny still knocked away. Grabbing his uniform, he placed it in front of him. Moving to the door the rabbit on the other side must have heard him walking. As the knocking had stopped. Unlocking the three locks he had bolted to his door frame. One being a simple chain and ball lock. The other a more complex code lock. Which while he was unlocking this one. His code was. As any other ex-hustler would make his code. Money. Unlocking that one he moved quickly to the next. Simple twist of the key already in the lock. The door was opened as he swung it with his free hand.

"About time Nick. Come on we are going to be late!" Nick shook his head and shut the door on her.

 **NOTE:**

 **SLAMMING THE DOOR ON ANY FEMALE. OF ANY SPEICES. COULD AND CAN GET YOU KILLED.**

"Nick open this door right now!" The little rabbit on the other end yelled. The fox however. Being himself, ignored her for now. Moving to the bathroom that housed the local bug population of the rundown apartment Nick currently lived in. He put on his uniform. Making sure everything was in order. That there weren't any stains. Out of all of his clothes he owned. He kept his whole uniform. Pants, shirt, and tie. All cleaned and well ironed. When hanging up it looked out of place. Surrounded by dirty clothes and rusty pipes and moldy walls. Like if the Mona Lisa was sitting on a shelf in a thrift shop.

Nick turned to the cracked mirror and fixed his collar a little. The split in the glass making him split as well. Letting out a slight sigh he looked into his reflection. One thing came to mind. This thought, was of his mother. He wondered if the news of him being a police officer had been delivered to her. He wanted to do it himself, but for a few reasons had put it off. Shaking his head, he looked straight into his reflection's eyes.

"Ok. New day. Go and protect. And top priority." He smirked in the mirror. "Protect her." Suddenly a hard fast rhythmed knocking was echoing through the room. Chuckling to himself he made his way out of the bathroom. Turning off the light before going to the door. Swinging it open to see an irritated Judy Hopps. "Well good morning to you Carrots."

"Morning to you Nick. Now come on. Let's get going. We now only have." She flipped her phone out to check the time. "50 minutes." She grabbed his black tie and tucked him down the hall like a dog on a chain. Nick going along as this happened almost every day. The exception being the days they were off.

The two got down the stairs and outside to the squad car. Nick surprised it was even intact. Usually when she drove he felt like he was going to die. Since Judy grew up in her "Hoe Down Town." As Nick puts it. She learned to drive with very little mammals on the road. Coming to the big city of Zootopia. Which hopefully you know. Is full of cars.

Soon the two had parked their car in the underground parking garage. Getting in the elevator that lead them up to the first floor. The doors closed and they started up the 3 second ride. With a ding the doors open with the two walking out to the busy lobby. Moving to the front desk which was occupied by a chubby loveable cheetah. Who went by the name of Benjamin Clawhouser.

"Hey there Clawhouser." The cheetah looked up to see the fox and bunny duo. Smiling wide as he quickly went to lean over the counter.

"Hello you two! My favorite cop duo." Judy giggled as Nick rolled his eyes with a smirk that was placed on his face.

"Ben you say that to every duo here." Benjamin waved her off flamboyantly and giggled.

"Well yes that just means all of you are my favorite." Nick looked around as the two started to talk and banter. He saw a few other offices heading down the hall to the bullpen. Tapping Judy on the should her turned and headed with them. Judy said bye to Clawhouser and caught back up to Nick. Coming to a walk when she was by his side.

"So Nick. Ready to make the world a better place?" She asked. To which Nick cocked a smile. Fist bumping her closed paw.

"Yep. I'm always ready Carrots. Remember that." Judy rolled her eyes and the two walked into the loud room full of rowdy officers. The two taking their one seat in the front next to McHorn. The heavy set rhino that Judy had meet on her first day. It had been almost a year since Nick and Judy had been official partners. Some calls they have been on had kept with them to even today. Let's go back to one that made them closer than before

A few months ago a call came in during her night shift with Nick of an armed robbery in progress. Some goon was causing trouble at the wee hours of the night. The radio in their car blared as it reported of the suspect having a gun on him. Shots have been fired. Which resulted in the duo being extra careful. Arriving on scene as McHorn and his partner, a black panther named James Maller. Were the ones to call it in. The four had meet up at McHorn's squad car.

"Is he still in there? Judy asked as she looked to the windows of the small convenience store. She could see someone inside seeming to be yelling and telling someone to get to the back of the store.

"Yep he is. He has fired at us right as we got there. So I'll bet my next vacation he will do it again." McHorn said as they crouched behind the car.

"I won't take you up on that. So what's our plan?" Nick asked from beside James. James nodded and started to talk.

"Me and Horn here had a plan to surround him. Our back up is about ten minutes out. Which by the looks of it we don't have that kind of time. Horn and me will go the back way. Horn said he can break the door down." James made hand motions to visible explain the plan to the fox and rabbit. "You two will go in the front. Talk to him and all that. Keep him detracted till we get behind him. Got it?" He asked as the two nodded.

"Good. Now let's put it into actions." McHorn said and stood up with James and the two left them by the car. Heading through the alley that lead them to the back of the building.

Nick and Judy looked to each other. Nick nodding.

"Let's go Carrots. We can do this." He said to her. Which soon the two moved quickly to the bottom of the windows. Weapons drawn as Judy locked eyes with Nick. Who winked at her.

"Hey. It's the police. Come on let's talk." Nick hollered and the two waited for a response.

"Fuck you! Let me go and there won't be any dead ya dig?" He yelled back as Nick motioned for Judy to go and get a better view on him.

"Alright Alright. Just hear me out now. How about you just step outside and we will let you go." Nick continued to talk as Judy moved to the other window. Which gave her a good view of the suspect. Her eyes went wide as inside was a mammal that was rarely seen in Zootopia at this time.

If you are wondering. It's a human.

Judy snapped her fingers to get Nick's attention. Who turned to her quickly. She motioned inside and then proceeded to make a description of him by body movements and hand singles. Something she mastered since being partners with Nick. He picked up on the signals and his eyes went slightly wide.

"So human huh? Why are you robbing stores here? Isn't there stores to rob across the water?" He asked the robber.

"Fuck those. Over here it's easy. No weapons really. Now you gonna let me go or not fucking pig!" Judy saw he had a gun to the head of a young looking mare. Who was shivering in her clothes.

"I'm a fox actually. Now come on out with your hands up before we both do something we will regret." Nick made his clicking noise to get Judy next to him. Which she came up by him. "Come out or we are coming in!" Nick yelled as the robber said nothing. Nodding to her Judy and Nick opened the two doors to walk inside.

To make it less suspenseful, they got blindsided. Once the two smaller mammals walked in the human was already on top of them. Taking Judy by the ears and picking her up and shoved the gun to her small cheek. The bigger .45 was like looking at the end of a tank barrel to her. She could feel the cold steel on her cheek as it was pressed on her.

Nick aimed up at him as the suspect was now by the door. "Woh put her down. Come one you don't want to do anything you don't want to do." He didn't budge. Only thing he did was look behind him really quick and then turned to face him. Suddenly James and McHorn soon came out from the back.

"Give up pal. Your hostage out of here. And you got three guns on you. Make the smart decision." McHorn said as the three didn't budge as Judy was still in his grasp. He backed up to the door slightly as the three moved forward some.

"Here's the smart decision for ya!" He tossed Judy at them as a car pulled up and gun fire filled the still air. The suspect ducked and ran out as the Mac 10 emptied it's clip at the officers. McHorn moved and covered Judy as the glass broke and shattered around them. Bullets flying above their heads. Like as if it never happened the car drove off with a few tire burns. Fresh smoking bullet casings the only thing left behind. McHorn jumped up as he ran out of the store. Firing at the car. Some sparks flew as he hit the back of the car. Which speed off. Coming back, he helped Judy up as Nick made sure everyone was ok. After that the two had been even closer. Working even harder as the two put 100 percent into anything that they were given. Even if it was something simple as parking duty.

The hippo known as Officer Higgins, announced that Chief Bogo was on his way. With that the officers stood in respect as Bogo walked in. His stern face always on as he walked to the podium in the middle of the room. Grunted as he waved off the officers. Who all then sat back down.

"Alright we have a few things on the agenda. First up is Delgato, Fangmeyer, and Grizzoli. Tundra town patrol." Lion, tiger and polar bear got up and headed out.

"Next up is Officer McHorn and James Maller. Head to Sahara Square with Officers Anderson and Higgins. The Rhino and Panther smiled to the polar bear and hippo due who smiled back and headed out.

"The rest beside Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Patrol Rainforest District, or parts of Zootopia inner city." The rest of the officers left as Nick and Judy stayed clam. They have been the last ones out always. So this was nothing new.

Once the last officer left Bogo looked down to the two. He moved around the podium and took a seat with them. He had a red file case as this was the only one he had.

"You two probably remember what happened a few months ago. I told you that Detective Oates would look into it. He did and what he found was a photo. The car was tagged speeding at the intersection a block down from the store you got shot at." He opened the file and turned it towards the two. The picture was in there as Judy took it and looked at it.

The picture had the picture of a blue mustang. The picture couldn't have been taken at a better time as the street light had lit up the inside of the car. The picture showed a very detailed face of the driver and the person in the back.

Now. Before I say anymore I have to explain somethings. Humans and animals live separate mostly. Humans live across the Paltic Ocean. Zootopia is on the west. The human countries and states are on the east. Which they call Hakai. Which translates to Destruction. Their continent is massively larger than Zootopia and its surrounding areas. The two are connected by a 2-mile bridge that starts at the tip of the Tundra Town area. And ends at the top of a place called Russia. This is enough information to get you through some more of the story.

"You know where he lives. Across the water." Bogo then got a few more photos and handed them to Nick and Judy. "These were taking of a span of three days. All at night." The photos had the same blue mustang as it was caught in multiple parts of the city. Mostly do to the traffic cameras. Judy and Nick could tell these are from video surveillance at the intersections.

"They are still here? Where have they been staying?" Judy asked right away. Handing Nick some of the photos as he looked at them.

"That we haven't found out yet. They may not want to cross the bridge. Since we have their car in the files. With that we have officers looking day and night for this car. After all they have been here for as long as we know a few months. We just now found their car on the videos." Bogo said. Judy taking one of the photos and looking deeper into it.

"Why is it so hard to find this car? Looks unique to me." Nick said and Bog shook his head slightly.

"It is, not any car model that is common on these roads. But he doesn't drive around during the day. Far as we have seen. Even at night he seems to have a good idea of the areas. We got four pictures of his car and a possible area he could be at." The two perked up and looked at Bogo.

"And that is?" Nick asked.

"Might be in the apartment complexes called Rough Hills. The name says it all. An all predator ghetto. We have information saying he is staying around that area. This information however was given by a unreliable source." Judy was writing things down in her notepad as Nick nods.

"Who was it?" He asked Bogo.

"Duke." Nick rolled his eyes and sat up in his chair.

"Figures. Wouldn't trust what he says. But it's a start." Bogo got up as Judy had just finished writing down some of the things Bogo had said.

"I would like for you two to take the rest of the day off to get ready. I want you to check it out tonight. See if his story checks out." Bogo made his way to the door. Opening it to walk out. "Be ready by ten tonight." Both of them said yes sir. Bogo walking out, leaving the door open.

"Well Fluff. You ready for this?" Nick asked as Judy gave him a cocky grin.

"Yep. You know it. After all we got to make the world a better place." With that they fist bumped and got off their seat. Heading out of the room as the door closed behind them.


End file.
